


Don't Leave Me Hanging on the Telephone

by leftennant



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Sex Pollen, Smuff, Smut, enamored!Ten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftennant/pseuds/leftennant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Rose, the rain,” he said running his fingers through his dripping hair, “it’s an aphrodisiac."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a cracky idea born in chat...but then turned into a non-crack, sex pollen-y romp, with UST phone conversations and a great big chapter of smut at the end. Wheeeee!
> 
> Much thanks to Callistawolf for her invaluable help with getting Aggressive!Ten just right. She's awesome.

“Allons-y,” the Doctor shouted, throwing the switch that put them into the vortex.

The TARDIS began to shudder and shake, barreling through the vortex at breakneck speed. They both clung to the console to keep from being flung to the grating below. 

“What’s wrong?!” Rose shouted over the wheezing and grinding sounds of the TARDIS in distress.

The Doctor slapped his spectacles on and yanked the monitor around so he could read it. His face turned grim. “Well, I have good news, and bad news. Which do you want first?” he yelled back.

“Um… Bad, I guess.” Rose was nearly prone over the console now, trying desperately to keep her footing.

“We might be crashing. On a lighter note, we might not.”

“I see,” she shouted back. “Just to be clear, the might not be crashing is what you are calling good news, yeah?”

“I find it helpful to remain optimistic.” He was pulling every control in sight and even used a trainer-clad foot to bang on a button he couldn’t reach. “The guards must have damaged the navigation circuit, which, well, that’s a bad thing. Not say, the worst possible thing, but in the realm of bad things I’d give it maybe an eight on a scale of one to ten. Ten being the absolute worst possible outcome.”

“Yeah,” she retorted tartly, “I know how a scale of one to ten works. Whatsit mean then? We’re flying blind?”

He pulled a rubber mallet out of his pocket and began hammering down on a small group of keys to his left. “Not exactly. I’m trying to control her manually.”

“Will that work?” Rose asked, looking at his determined expression with growing alarm.

“In theory,” he replied. “I mean, I’ve never actually _had_ to fly her manually, but how hard can it be? I’ll just point her towards the Powell Estates in your current timeline and we should be fine.”

“But you’ve like…had lessons, right? TARDIS lessons? Like driver’s training for Time Lords, yeah?”

“TARDIS lessons,” he scoffed. “Honestly Rose, have a little faith. I can do quantum physics in my sleep, I’m sure I can find London.”

“Just make sure it’s London, _England_ not London, Vermont or something else weird. Or, oh god, the middle of the ocean.” 

“I can’t believe you just said that. Rose Tyler, do you really think I can’t avoid something as large as an ocean? Anyway,” he said a bit smugly as the blue box landed with a thud that knocked them both sideways onto the floor, “we’re here. London, England, safe and sound.”

He grabbed Rose’s hand and pulled her up with him. “Nothing damaged then?” he asked, patting gingerly along her sides.

“M’alright,” she said, swatting his hands away. “You?”

“Oh fine, fine. Hunky dory in fact. Now…” And he strode to the doors, tugging her along behind him. “Behold, Rose Tyler, England!” He slapped the door open, and waved expansively while smiling proudly at her.

Rose peered out at the surrounding landscape, which, aside from the rain splattering down on everything in sight, looked as unlike England as it could possibly get. She smirked. “Could be wrong, Doctor, but last I checked, we didn’t really go in for purple trees and hovercraft in London.”

“Purple _what_?” He whirled around and squinted out the door through his spectacles, mouth open. “I…um. Well no. I suppose you’re right.”

“So, not England then?” she asked, trying valiantly to suppress a giggle. It came out like a hiccupping snort.

His lips began to twitch. “I’d say not.”

“Ah,” Rose said, and the laughter she’d been holding back spilled out. She clutched the doorframe, whooping helplessly. 

The Doctor managed to keep a straight face for exactly two more seconds before joining in, leaning in the doorway opposite her, head thrown back in mirth. Just then one of the many hovercraft zipped by, splashing them both from head to toe with the rainwater collected on its wings.

“Oh God, this day,” Rose managed to get out between outbursts of giggling. “Could it get any more ridiculous?”

“Don’t, don’t…” he said, flapping a hand at her. “It’s never advisable to ask that sort of thing. Especially if you’re us.”

“Oh come on.” Rose grinned at him. “Insulting a princess, sentenced to death, possibly our narrowest escape ever. All of which was _your_ fault by the way, don’t think I’ll forget that. Then of course the navigation thingummy gets broken because, why not? Right?” She doubles over in laughter again. “And now we’re on Purple Planet of the Sodden Hovercraft. I mean, really, tell me how it could get worse?”

He chuckled. “Fine, you have a point. It’s a bit of a debacle so far, even by our normal standards.”

“See? It’s practically impossible for it to get worse. Anyway, what now?” She ducked back quickly as another hovercraft flew by, spraying droplets everywhere in its wake.

The Doctor scratched at the back of his neck, thinking. “Probably best if we got that navigation circuit fixed. I’m going to need a part though. Fortunately for us, if this planet is sophisticated enough for hovercraft, it should be an easy enough thing to pick one up.”

Rose nodded. “Shopping then. I suppose there’s no point in getting changed. We’re going to get soaked out there anyway, yeah?”

“Mmm,” he agreed. “Wouldn’t hurt to have an umbrella though. I think I’ve got one stashed around here somewhere.” 

Several minutes of fruitless searching later they gave up. 

“Don’t worry,” Rose said, smiling reassuringly. “It’s not like the rain is toxic or anything. Just water. Being wet is an improvement over being sentenced to death, right?”

“True.” He smiled back at her. “Alright, Rose Tyler, onwards into the fray!”

They darted out into the rain hand in hand, narrowly avoiding several of the speeding hovercraft. It was a simple matter to find the nearest town by following the stream of traffic, and within fifteen minutes they were perusing shops, searching for a place where they could get a replacement part.

“This one looks promising,” the Doctor said, leading into what looked like a trans-galactic junk shop.

“That’s what you said about the last three,” Rose grumbled.

“Rose,” he cajoled, “where’s your sense of adventure?”

“I dunno,” she said, attempting to wring water out of her hoodie. “I think I lost it a block back when I fell into that puddle. And about that, you really could have helped instead of staring into that window like….” She paused, trying again to wring out the water and failing. “Look,” she said, completely puzzled, “the water won’t come out.”

The Doctor was pawing through a box full of what looked like rusty tin eye bolts, and didn’t bother to turn around. “Try squeezing it,” he suggested distractedly.

“I _am_ squeezing it,” Rose retorted. “See?” She slid the hoodie off entirely and held it out, twisting it up into a tight rope in front of him.

“Well that is just…. ” he replied, taking it from her and attempting to wring the water out himself to no avail. “…odd.”

“Is that your professional opinion?” Rose asked dryly, but he was fully engrossed in sussing out the properties of the alien rain, and paid her no mind.

“I can’t believe I didn’t notice before,” he muttered.

“Didn’t notice what?” Rose asked as he pulled her out of shop back onto the street.

It was really pouring now, the rain coming down in sheets and running in rivulets down Rose’s face and neck. “Didn’t notice what!” she yelled again, trying to be heard over the sound of the storm.

“Look around!” he yelled back. “Tell me what you see.”

Rose did as he asked and was amazed to see members of the alien race that inhabited the planet standing everywhere, faces upturned and mouths open to catch the rain. A few were even licking it off each other’s faces.

She turned back to the Doctor. “Are they _drinking_ it? But why? Is there a problem with the water supply or something?”

“Hardly,” he replied, rubbing a few drops of the stuff between his thumb and forefinger curiously. After taking a cautious sniff, he stuck the finger in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. “Aha, just as I thought. Synthetic.” 

He grinned at her, checking to see if she was impressed with his deductive tasting skills. Sadly, she just looked slightly disgusted and completely puzzled.

“Ok, but why would they be drinking fake rain? What could it possibly….oh! Ew!” she squeaked as he leaned over and took a large swipe up the side of her face with his tongue. “What are you doing?!”

“I needed a larger sample,” the Doctor said, as if that excused it. “Now…” He clucked his tongue against the roof of his mouth a few times, and knitted his brows in concentration. “…potassium, glutamic acid, phenylalanine, and…oh. Oh no. Rose, get back under the awning,” he said tersely, leaping back under himself.

She immediately did as he asked, pressing her back up against the wall of the building to avoid any further contact with the alien rain. “Is it toxic after all? Will it hurt me?” she asked, watching nervously as he began to pace in front of her.

“No. Not…not toxic. It shouldn’t hurt you, exactly. As long as we both go straight back to the TARDIS before it takes effect, we should be fine… More or less. It’s just a matter of waiting until the effects wear off.”

She reached out and laid a hand on his arm. “What effects? What aren’t you telling me?”

“Rose the rain,” he said running his fingers through his dripping hair, “it’s an aphrodisiac. They do it sometimes on planets where there’s been a serious dip in the local population, seeding the clouds with alien sex hormone to promote procreation. It’s actually a rather brilliant system, if you consider all the work that goes into it.”

“We’re standing here covered in alien sex hormones and you are going on about what a brilliant system it is? Have you gone completely mental?”

The Doctor opened his mouth to defend himself, but what came out was, “You’re lovely when you’re wet, Rose.”

“I’m…. What?” 

She was staring at him like he’d suddenly sprouted wings. Had he? The Doctor furtively glanced at either side of his shoulders just to make sure he hadn’t. Nope. No wings. Then he looked back at Rose. Beautiful, desirable, drenched-to-the-skin Rose. 

He was still holding her hoodie, and her t-shirt was practically transparent and clinging in all the right places. Those right places were looking especially perky at the moment. He wondered vaguely if that had to do with the slightly chilly rain. And really, the weather was terrible. They should go right back to the TARDIS, take off these wet clothes, and get into bed. Preferably his. 

Wait. The weather. There was something about the weather and the rain and Rose. He needed to remember. Just then a drop rolled down his cheek and over his lips, he reflexively sucked it off his bottom lip, and began mentally cataloging the chemical compounds in it. OH! Right. The rain was synthetic and full of hormones, and that’s why he was suddenly unable to take his eyes off of Rose. 

Ok, so clearly it was affecting him, but what about Rose? So far she seemed unaffected, but she hadn’t consumed as much as he had. Also, she’d given him her hoodie , and he was still wearing his wet suit so she wasn’t absorbing as much through her skin as he was. He was momentarily distracted by thoughts of Rose’s skin, and by the time he marshaled his thoughts again he found Rose looking rather distracted herself. 

“Doctor,” Rose said, licking her lips, “I feel strange.” She began leaning towards him, gaze flickering back and forth between his eyes and mouth. “Have you always had that freckle just there?”

Suddenly her interest in his face was of the utmost importance. “Which fre…” His voice cracked midway through the word and he cleared his throat and tried again. “Which freckle would that be, Rose?” 

“This one, right here.” She trailed a finger across his cheekbone and stopped midway across. 

The sensation of her touch on his skin was nearly overwhelming, but he absolutely could not let himself act on it. She didn’t really want him. It was all the rain. He had to get them back to the TARDIS.

“Rose,” he said, forcing his tone into something that sounded calm and authoritarian, “we’re both being affected by the rain. We need to get back to the TARDIS immediately. Do you understand that? It’s the rain, Rose.” 

He leaned down to look her in the eye and realized what a bad idea that was when she swayed towards him, lips dangerously close to his.

“Whatever you say, Doctor,” she purred, her breath warm against his face.

He closed his eyes, fighting the urge to just close the distance between them and snog her until his respiratory bypass kicked in. Rose would never forgive him. She didn’t think of him like that, and he was sure she wouldn’t appreciate him taking advantage of her while she was in an altered state. It was up to him to be strong and get them to safety without incident. 

“Right. Erm, give me just a minute.” He dashed back into the shop, frantically looking for something to cover them with to prevent more contact with the hormone-laced rain. 

A quick search turned up a small piece of tarp. A few minutes and several odd bits of piping later, and he’d constructing possibly the ugliest umbrella in the history of precipitation. It was serviceable, though, and really that’s all that mattered. He rushed back out to find Rose in an animated conversation with one of the local aliens. The Doctor felt a hot bolt of jealously wash through him as the creature laid a knobby-fingered hand on the skin just above her elbow.

He marched over to them, catching Rose’s arm and effectively knocking the alien’s hand off, while simultaneously drawing her under his makeshift umbrella. “Sorry to interrupt,” he said in a voice that didn’t sound the least bit sorry, “but we were just leaving.”

Rose turned to him and he got a full blast of what could only be called bedroom eyes. “Oh hey. This is…I’m sorry…” She giggled and the Doctor began to grit his teeth. “What was your name again?”

“Marphelious,” the alien burbled, inclining his long orange neck and holding his hand out to the Doctor politely.

The Doctor ignored it. “Yes well. Nice to meet you. Goodbye.” And he grabbed Rose’s hand in his and began stalking back to the TARDIS.

“Bye Marphelious,” Rose called, waving, then turned her attention back to him. “That was very rude of you. He was really sweet. Said I have a lovely smile.”

“I bet he did,” the Doctor muttered, thinking of several different violent ends for the unlucky Marphelious. How dare he compliment Rose? Of all the bloody cheek! All orange, and neck, and odd knobby fingers touching _his_ Rose. He should have given him a good smack with the umbrella.

Rose meanwhile, was tugging lightly on their joined hands to get his attention. “D’you think I do?” she asked, looking at him suggestively. “Have a lovely smile that is?”

His hearts stuttered. If she only knew how he felt about her smile. Even without the cocktail of synthetic alien libido enhancers rushing through his system, her smile could knock him flat. Right now she was giving him the slow-blooming, sexy one that he knew could reduce him to babbling even on his best days. Not that him being reduced to babbling was that hard….but still. The Doctor didn’t even realize they’d stopped walking. That’s how intently he was watching her lips curl up and her tongue begin to peek out.

To make matters worse, Rose had begun rubbing her thumb over his, tracing absent little patterns between his first knuckle and the prominent wrist bone just above it. This small bit of contact was causing his skin to go tingly all over. When she slid her thumb back over his pulse point the Doctor nearly fell over. 

Oh he wanted to have her. Hard, fast… _now_. He was scanning the area, looking for a handy alley to duck into, when he came back to himself. No. This was wrong. It was wrong and he had to get control of himself.

He furiously tamped down the increasing waves of desire that were beginning to consume him. Just a few minutes longer and he could protect her from himself. Six to be exact. Six more minutes with Rose maddeningly close. He took a deep breath and prayed to every god that he was aware of for sanity.

“Rose, you’ve got to stop that. I can’t…” He stopped, trying to think of a delicate way to explain what she was doing to him just with a simple touch on the wrist, then thought the better of it. She didn’t need to know how embarrassingly aroused she was making him. He focused instead on reminding her that she wasn’t in control of her actions. “This is all the rain. We’re not like this. Rose, you’ve got to remember that. It’s the rain.”

She dropped his hand like it was a hot poker and bright red flush stained her cheeks. “Right. M’sorry. It’s just hard to remember with all the…you know. The way I feel right now. God. I didn’t mean to… Sorry.”

He nodded, trying to pretend that he wasn’t already longing for the feel of her hand back in his. “It’s fine. We just need to keep moving, and I think it’s probably best if we don’t touch for now.”

“Yeah, of course. Look. Hands in pockets.” She tilted her face up to him and for a moment he saw her normal tongue-touched grin before it dissolved into her focusing on his mouth while she unconsciously licked her lips.

He suppressed a groan. Rassilon help him, how was he going to make it? 

The last twenty yards or so, he broke into an all out sprint, with Rose racing along behind. He pulled the TARDIS key out long before they hit the door and managed to get them into the console room in record time. 

Then he turned to look at her, whipping the sonic out of his pocket. “Arm,” he bit out between clenched teeth. 

She mutely held her arm out and he ran the sonic over it, careful not to touch her actual skin. Then briefly checked the readout before doing the same to himself. He gave a sigh of relief. It was just as he suspected, the effects of the rain weren't calibrated for longevity, just potency. 

“What’s it say?” Rose asked, nervously biting her lip. “Is like a twenty-four hour kind of thing?”

“It’s not as bad as all that,” he replied. “We should be back to normal in about three hours, possibly three and a half. It depends on how quickly our bodies metabolize the chemicals.”

“Three hours… So we do what? Stay in our rooms until we feel normal?”

“Weeeeell,” he said, looking doubtful, “I’m not sure that’s the best idea. The way the artificial stimulant was configured means that it will probably escalate as time goes on before it begins to leave our systems, and I don’t know if just going to our rooms would keep us…contained.”

She nodded. “Because we could just walk out, yeah? Why not, I don’t know, have the TARDIS lock us in until the effects wear off?”

He paused, tongue curled against his teeth, just thinking it through. “A time lock…that’s actually rather brilliant.” He smiled at her, trying not to notice that she was staring at his mouth again.

“What’s brilliant?” she asked, taking a step towards him.

He found himself taking an involuntary step towards her, and forced himself to stop. “The time lock. Which I think perhaps we should do immediately.”

Rose shook her head, as if trying to clear it. “You were right. This is getting worse. I just can’t stop thinking about…about…” She clamped her mouth shut and made a frustrated gesture. 

“Don’t worry Rose. It’s going to be fine. I’ll just program the time locks, and give us say…three minutes to get inside our rooms, and we’ll scarper. Just give me one moment.” He pulled the monitor over and began furiously typing on the keyboard beneath, setting the locks in place. “There. All set. I’ll um…see you in a few hours.”

“Yeah,” she said, “see you in a few hours.” And Rose bolted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Rose enjoys a shower in a big way, and gets a very important phone call from the Doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter that gave me the title of the fic. It's based on a Blondie song called Hanging on the Telephone. And the lyrics go something like this:
> 
>  
> 
> _I had to interrupt and stop this conversation_  
>  _Your voice across the line gives me a strange sensation_  
>  _I'd like to talk when I can show you my affection_  
>  _Oh I can't control myself_  
>  _Oh I can't control myself_  
>  _Oh I can't control myself_  
>  _Don't leave me hanging on the telephone_

Rose yanked open the door to her room and darted inside, slamming it shut behind her. Then she leaned back on it, letting her knees relax until she was sitting on the floor and groaned, dropping her face into her hands. She’d been so very close to throwing herself at him in the console room. If he’d been one more second at that keyboard, she’d have jumped on him and begun wrestling his suit off.

She groaned again, and banged her head back against the door. The lock hadn’t clicked shut yet, and she was still fighting a nearly uncontrollable urge to get up and go after him. Almost as soon as the thought crossed her mind, Rose stood up and reached for the door handle. Yeah, she was going to go get him and then…

The lock clicked just in time.

Rose noticed her hands shaking as she drew them back from the door handle. What had she been about to do? The Doctor was doing his best to keep them apart and she was about to go hunt him down like some sex-crazed ape. He had to know how she felt about him. She was so obvious, and he flirted back, sure, but it didn’t mean anything. That was just the Doctor being the Doctor. 

No, he didn’t feel that way about her. To him, she was just a mate. It had been practically two years of traveling together since she met him in Henriks. Surely if he’d felt more for her, he’d have done something by now. She could imagine how utterly relieved he must be at the moment, knowing he was safely out of such an uncomfortable situation. 

God she ached. It was like she was on fire. She rubbed her legs together, the friction from the wet denim causing her to gasp. Wet…everything wet. Wet and ready and… Wait. There was something to that, something about the wet clothes…what was it? 

Oh, right, her clothes were full of that hormone laced rain. As long as she had them on, they were directly transferring it straight to her skin. Rose toed off her trainers and socks and frantically began peeling her shirt and jeans off, dropping them straight to the floor and leaving them where they fell. Each slide of fabric against skin caused shivering ripples of sensation all over her body, and by the time she was fully undressed, things were worse than ever. 

Her first instinct was to climb straight into bed and resolve some of the burning tension, but she realized her skin and hair were still coated in the stuff. What she really needed was a shower. Rose went straight into her en suite and turned on the taps, barely pausing to grab a flannel in her rush to get under the water. 

Bottles clattered to the tile floor as she fumbled for her coconut-scented bodywash. She squeezed a generous dollop onto the flannel and began scrubbing it over the body, trying to remove as much of the remaining alien rain as possible. Unfortunately, the act of moving the soapy terry cloth square over her skin wasn’t helping. If anything, it was ratcheting it up to almost painful levels. 

At first, she tried to resist her baser urges and then wondered what the point of that would be. It was just her, alone in the shower. What harm could come of relieving a little of the tension? In fact, it was probably a good idea. A person could go bonkers from bottling this up.

Mind made up, Rose dropped the flannel over a nearby bar set into the side of her shower, and tentatively skated her fingers across her breasts. It felt incredible. She leaned back against the wall of the shower and moved her hands lower, sliding them down her stomach and over her thighs. 

Her body responded enthusiastically to being touched, and she suspected the reaction would be even greater if she wasn’t the one doing the touching. Thoughts of the Doctor rose unbidden into her mind, and she drew in a shaky breath, imagining that it was his fingers rubbing over her clit and slipping through her slick folds. 

As wound up as her body was at the moment, it didn’t take long for her push herself into climax. Just a few strokes of her fingers over her clit while she pretended they were the Doctor’s was enough to do it, and Rose came, crying out his name and shuddering against the wall.

She’d barely begun to recover from the intensity of it, when she heard her mobile trilling in the other room. It was the specific ringtone she’s assigned to the TARDIS. Why would the Doctor be calling her now? Trying desperately to get herself together, Rose stumbled from the shower and grabbed the phone off her dresser.

It immediately rang off. She was still staring at it, trying to decide if she should wait or call back when the word TARDIS flashed across the screen, and the Doctor’s ringtone started up again. She immediately pressed the send button and brought the phone to her ear.

“Doctor?”

His cheerful, if somewhat strained, voice came across the line. “Oh, um…hello Rose.”

“You alright?” she asked. 

“Yes, fine…fine. I just wanted to ah…make sure you’d remembered to shower. Otherwise the length of time it will take the rain’s effects to wear off could increase.”

Oh that. “Yeah…just…just did.” She thought about what had gone on in her shower, and blushed hotly. 

“Good,” he said and then fell into silence.

Rose waited. Just hearing his voice was stirring things up again, and the small amount of relief she’d gotten from touching herself in the shower was rapidly wearing off. The pressure was building exponentially the longer she stood there.

“Doctor? Was there anything else?” Rose’s fingers twitched down towards the bottom edge of her towel, and she longed to slide them under it.

She could hear him cluck his tongue against the back of his teeth. “No. I don’t think…no. That’s everything,” he said.

Her mind was still focused on that little cluck he made with his tongue and the fact that she knew what it would look like. Pink, glistening, curled against the back of his teeth, with his lips parted slightly, it was enough to drive a girl mad. 

Her fingers moved even closer to the bottom of her towel. “’kay then, Doctor. I’m gonna go.”

“Right, right,” he said, sounding utterly distracted. “Goodbye then Rose, see you in a bit.”

“Yeah, see you in a bit,” she replied and pushed end on the mobile.

By the time she got to the bed, Rose was practically writhing. Even the sensation of her duvet under her body was beginning to drive her crazy. It was like her little foray into self-pleasure earlier had actually made things more difficult. 

Next to her head, her mobile began to go off again. She snatched it up and pressed send. 

“Yeah?” she said, wishing her tone was a bit less frantic.

She could hear the Doctor audibly swallowing before he began to speak in a hoarse voice. “Rose, there’s something about the synthesized hormones that you need to know. They’re set to re-trigger if you ehm… Well, that is… You may want to…sort things…because of the way you feel. You can’t though, Rose, because if you do, it will only make it worse.”

“I um…I gathered that,” she replied, feeling completely mortified by the admission. Then she realized something. How would _he_ know about this unless he had… Oh, well. She felt a bit less mortified then. Of course, thinking of the Doctor having a wank wasn’t helping matters much. 

Her fevered brain conjured up a picture of the Doctor, lost in pleasure with his hand fisted over his cock, and she had to hold back a whimper. She needed to get a hold of herself, for God’s sake. He was still on the other end of the line.

“Rose? You still there?” 

His voice sounded concerned, and something else she couldn’t quite put her finger on. Maybe desperate. In fact, it sounded a bit like she felt at the moment. God, what a mess.

“Yeah, m’here. It’s just not exactly comfortable. Isn’t there something we can take? Something make it stop? Or at least keep it from getting worse?”

“No. Well, yes, I mean, I have a theory, but I don’t think….” He gave a frustrated sigh. “Rose, I can’t ask you to do it.”

“Try me. Because at this point, I’d even snog a Slitheen,” Rose said dryly.

“No.” The word was clipped, almost angry.

“Doctor please, I’m a big girl, I’m sure I can handle whatever it is, yeah? At least tell me and let me decide for myself,” she pleaded.

There was such a period of silence following her request that Rose almost wondered if he’d walked away from the phone, but she could still hear his slightly labored breathing.

Finally he spoke. “Not a Slitheen, Rose. Me. And it would be far more than snogging.” 

The penny dropped like a cannonball off a skyscraper, and Rose gaped at the phone. “You mean shagging?” 

“Yes,” he replied in a strangled voice.

“I see. So…um…if we _shagged_ then you think it would fix things? Why do you think that?” she asked hesitantly. 

He sighed loudly, and there was the sound of footsteps as if he were pacing the room. “I’ve had a bit of time to run some calculations with the sonic, and according to all the readings, the chemicals present in the rain could be neutralized by the transfer of male and female biological components during the sex act. So…to answer your question, yes. Shagging would fix it.” He fell silent again and Rose could practically see him dragging his hand through his hair in agitation. “But as I said, Rose, I can’t do that to you. I’ll keep scanning to see if I can’t determine an alternative.”

She felt sick. He really didn’t want to touch her so badly that he was willing to let them both suffer rather than have a quick, meaningless shag. Not that it would be meaningless to her, but he never had to know that. She took a deep breath. Maybe it was up to her to get them out of this mess. If she could just convince him that it was ok, and that it could be something they never brought up again. Maybe…

“Doctor, I think we should just shag,” she said abruptly.

“I… You… What?” His voice rose several octaves until by the last word it was practically a squeak.

Rose steeled herself, and sat up on the bed. “Look, let’s just think of it as a solution to a problem, do it, and then move on.”

“A solution to a problem,” he repeated, sounding rather flat. “Is that all you think it would be?”

Rose blinked at the phone. “Well yes, I just thought… I mean…what’s a little harmless shagging amongst friends? It would be like any other time we had to improvise to get out of trouble.”  
He remained silent and she started to panic, words rushing out without exactly consulting her first. “Doctor, I know you don’t want me…not like that, and it’s all the hormones and whatever from the rain, but that’s alright. I don’t mind. If it will help, I think we should do it.”

There. That sounded good. Not like a needy little human trying talk an uninterested alien into shagging her. Much. She waited for his response. When it came, Rose nearly tumbled off the bed.

“Rose,” he said in a low, urgent voice, “why would you think I don’t want you?”

She brought her other hand up around the phone, holding it so tightly that the cover nearly cracked. “Because, well, you don’t. Do you?” she said in almost a whisper.

“Of course! Surely you’ve known that all along. How could you not?” he asked, sounding slightly offended.

“Because you never said! You never once let on that you felt this way.” Rose was reeling. Was he really saying these things? Did he mean them?

“I don’t understand. I thought I was being terribly obvious with the way I’m always taking your hand and… Rose, remember Downing Street? ‘I could save the world but lose you.’ How could you not realize what I meant by that? How I feel about you. It’s you who don’t want me.”

“Oh don’t I?” Rose asked, feeling like her whole existence was hanging on where this conversation was about to go.

“Do you?” he blurted out, unconsciously echoing her words from earlier.

“Yeah. I do. Have since…oh, I don’t even know how long. Always maybe.”

“But…” he said in astonishment. “Why would you?”

She smiled, feeling suddenly lighter than it had in months. “Why wouldn’t I?”

“Because I’m old, and jaded, and an entire difference species…and _old_. I’m very old, Rose.” He sighed.

She flopped back on the pillows and pleated a bit of the duvet through her fingers. “You know, Doctor, the age thing. It’s actually a bit sexy.” 

“What???” He sounded gobsmacked.

“Well it is, all that experience and wisdom and power. It’s a bit overwhelming, yeah? You having all that, and then you have this habit of turning on the charm and making a girl feel like they are the only important person the room. I’d have to be daft not to be affected by it. Of course I am.” she admitted.

“You mean that?” he asked.

“Well, it helps that you’re dead gorgeous, but yeah, I mean it.” She was flirting now, confidence growing by the second.

“Dead gorgeous, hm? Am I?” He was flirting back now.

“Git. You know you are.” She giggled. “I’ve wanted you for ages.”

“Sorry I kept you waiting, Rose Tyler,” he replied, and she shivered at his tone, all dark and low and full of promise.

“You’re still keeping me waiting. We’re locked in, aren’t we?” She glanced at the clock on her nightstand and groaned in annoyance and need. “God, two more hours.”

“No,” he replied, “I don’t think so.” And then the phone went dead in her hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose stared at her phone, wondering what exactly had just happened. She didn’t have to wonder long. Within minutes, she heard a cacophony of loud thumps and crashes from over her head, followed by what sounded like something metal being ripped off its hinges in her en suite. Then there was a thud, the sound of someone striding across the tile, and the Doctor stood in the doorway to her room, breathing harshly. He opened one hand, and what looked like the crushed remains of his mobile scattered across the floor at his feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok you guys...I think this is what everyone is waiting for...am I right? 
> 
> Also, the amount of thanks Callistawolf deserves for helping me with Aggressive!Ten in this chapter is epic. She writes gorgeous Olicity fic on here. You all should go check her out. 
> 
> Just so you know, this was meant to be three chapters BUT there is going to be a fourth, so...YAY!  
> *************************************************************************************************************

_“No,” he replied, “I don’t think so.” And then the phone went dead in her hand._

Rose stared at it, wondering what exactly had just happened. She didn’t have to wonder long. Within minutes, she heard a cacophony of loud thumps and crashes from over her head, followed by what sounded like something metal being ripped off its hinges in her en suite. Then there was a thud, the sound of someone striding across the tile, and the Doctor stood in the doorway to her room, breathing harshly. He opened one hand, and what looked like the crushed remains of his mobile scattered across the floor at his feet.

He had his pinstripe trousers on, but his oxford was unbuttoned over his bare chest, trainers unlaced, and his hair was positively wild, as if he’d been running his fingers through it frantically for the past hour. Which, she realized, he probably had. 

“You’ve got cobwebs in your fringe,” she said, completely thrown by being unexpectedly confronted with a highly aroused Doctor who had just appeared out of nowhere.

“Yes well,” he said, brushing them out with one hand and wiping them off on his trousers, “I came through the ventilation system. Rather dusty up there. Rose, you’re naked.” He stated the last in an almost conversational tone, but he was staring at her with eyes so dark that they were practically all pupil, and she got the feeling that he was clutching at the shreds of his self-control with everything he had.

“Yeah. You aren’t,” she said, unable to think of anything else when he was looking at her like that.

“Not yet,” he agreed. “Give me five seconds, Rose Tyler, and I will be.” 

With that, he dropped his shirt to the ground and stepped out of his trainers. His trousers followed immediately, pooling around his feet, and Rose gulped. No pants. Her eyes skipped from his face, to his bare, lightly freckled shoulders, to his flat stomach, and then to…well… _lower_. 

“Wow,” she said.

He glanced down at what was holding her attention, and back to eyes with undisguised hunger as he almost unconsciously palmed himself. “I did say I wanted you.”

“Is that because of the rain…or um…is it always so…” She gestured towards him and licked her lips, unable to tear her eyes away from his substantial erection.

He met her eyes boldly as his fingers stroked over his shaft. “Yes, and no. The rain assisted in making me aroused because that’s what it is engineered to do, but it can’t change my general physiology…so…” The Doctor stopped, smirk sliding into place on his lips. “This is all me, Rose Tyler. Impressed?” 

“Yeah. Little bit,” Rose replied, ten seconds away from launching herself across the room at him. 

She gasped as he abruptly slid onto the bed next to her like some sort of prowling cat, all sleek, panther-like lines and hungry, predatory eyes. “I think I should add that the rain has nothing on you, Rose. As far as my arousal goes, that is. You’ve managed this all on your own plenty of times.”

“You’re saying I cause this...” She gestured lamely between them as he planted a palm on either side of her on the mattress and rubbed the tip of his nose over hers. “...often? And I never noticed?”

“Oh, you’d be surprised how much the grating under the console hides. Do you really think the TARDIS needs daily tinkering? Also, I’m fairly adept at controlling my physical responses. Most of time, anyway. You do a rather first-rate job at demolishing my defenses though.” He punctuated his statement by leaning over her and _growling_ as he bit the skin just over her collarbone where it met her neck.

He insinuated a leg between her knees and gently worked them apart as he ducked his head until his lips were millimeters from hers. “Oh,” he said, his breath on her face making her shiver with anticipation, “I have been waiting to do this for so very long.” 

“Please,” Rose whispered and he brought his mouth to hers at last.

His lips brushed over hers, igniting shivery tingles that began in her chest and zinged out all over skin until she felt as if she were melting into the bed. She tried to tilt her chin and change the kiss into something firmer, but he evaded her, giving her a mischievous glance and pressing feather light kisses to either side of her mouth. Rose began to suspect that the Doctor would turn out to be an impossible tease and she needed him so badly. 

In a desperate bid to force the same urgent response from him that he was currently eliciting from her, Rose caught one of his hips in her hand, using it for leverage to arch up and grind herself against him. His arousal pressed thick and heavy between them and he hissed sharply, eyes flying open and fixing on hers.

“Rose,” he moaned, and this time there was nothing teasing in his kiss as he fiercely covered her mouth with his own, catching her bottom and nipping at it in a move that made her gasp. The Doctor took full advantage of her parted lips, sliding his tongue into her mouth and roughly stroking it over hers. 

Their hips started rocking together rhythmically as they snogged, and they both groaned with the friction it was creating between them. It was incredible, but Rose had a sudden vision of what she wanted. Him laid out in front of her, letting her take control. 

She reluctantly pulled her mouth away, and pressed up on his shoulder with one hand. “Roll over.”

He complied immediately and lay there watching her with hooded, lust-hazed eyes, hand once again stroking almost unconsciously over his length. “You have plans for me? Naughty plans, I hope.”

“Oh I do, very naughty.” she replied, and ducked her head down, running her tongue over the tip of his cock and then down the shaft, where his hand was still wrapped around it. .

He hissed loudly and arched his back against the mattress. “Rose… _FUCK_!”

Eyes on his, she gave a wanton smile. “Do you know how many times I’ve thought of doing this?’ she asked removing his hand and drawing his forefinger into her mouth where she sucked briefly before removing it with a pop. “How many ways?”

The Doctor’s jaw clenched with tension and he fisted the duvet in his hands. “Tell me.” 

“Let’s see… How about up against a wall while we're running from danger, with your trousers undone and your coat hanging down on either side of my face.” She swirled her tongue around the head, and he sucked in a shuddering breath. 

“Where else?” His voice was becoming raspy and his hips were moving rhythmically beneath her..

“The library. Under your desk while you’re wearing your specs, with your fingers tangled in my hair.” She bobbed her head over him, hand moving it in tandem with the slide of her lips on his shaft.

The Doctor was fighting hard now to keep from bucking into her mouth, she could feel it in the way his legs were beginning to shake. The tendons stood out in his arms as his knuckles went white around the duvet balled up in his hands. 

“More,” he begged, and Rose wasn’t sure if he was begging for more of her mouth or more of her words, but she gave him both.

She pulled back just long enough to say, “In the console room, kneeling on the grating while you pilot the TARDIS,” and then engulfed him again, hollowing out her cheeks and taking him as far back into her throat as she could. 

That proved to be his breaking point, and he came with a loud, groaning exhalation, hips rising up sharply. Rose swallowed reflexively, hand slowing on his shaft, trying to draw out his orgasm as he panted and swore beneath her. 

She gave him a final, slow lick and then lifted her head to look at him. He was staring at her, utterly dazed and disbelieving. 

“That… That was…” He lifted a hand from the bed and fluttered it weakly before dropping it back. “Thank you,” he finished fervently.

Laughing, she leaned up and pressed a kiss to his hipbone, then gave it a little bite, admiring the mark she’d left with satisfaction. “It was the idea of the console room that did it, yeah? Don’t think I don’t know that. You loved that one.”

“Can’t say it hasn’t crossed my mind,” he replied. “Although I have some very well-developed fantasies involving you on the jump seat with no knickers...and my tongue.” He quirked an eyebrow at her suggestively. “Want a demonstration?”

“Later,” she said, no longer able to ignore the consuming ache at her centre. “Right now, Doctor, I just want you inside me.”

She prowled up over him, stopping to bite and lick his chest on her way, and then leaned forward to capture his mouth with hers. He surged towards her, holding himself up with what seemed like sheer willpower as he slid his hands into her hair and took control of the kiss, drawing her tongue into his mouth and greedily sucking on it. 

By the time his muscles gave out and he had to drop back onto the pillows behind him, the Doctor was hard again, cock brushing against her eagerly. Rose reached down and took him in her hand, rising up slightly and aligning their bodies so she could take him inside. 

She placed one palm flat on his chest, and watched his eyes flicker closed, her legs shaking with the effort to go slow as she encased him inch by inch in her slick heat.

“Rose,” he murmured, eyes opening again, “That’s… You.. You feel…”

“I know. You too,” she said, bringing her lips back down to his and giving herself a chance to adjust.

He wrapped his fingers around her hips, and rolled up against her, causing her to gasp loudly. Rose began to move, her body rising and falling on his, as he guided her pace with his hands. 

“You feel so good,” she said, leaning back and settling her weight on her palms as she ground down on him in figure eights. “ _So_ good.”

The Doctor slid one hand down from her hip, and brushed the tips of his fingers over her clit. It was such a teasing, lightening-fast touch, but she moaned and arched against his hand, wanting more. 

“You like that,” he said roughly, and she nodded. “Is this what you did earlier? Touched yourself like this?” 

Rose nodded again, mouth falling open as he used the pad of his thumb, callused from all the tinkering under the console, to rub circles over the sensitive little nub. 

“Were you thinking about me?” His heated gaze flickered between what he was doing with his hand and her face. 

“Yes,” she answered, her mouth going dry at the sight of his eyes, pupils so blown that only the thinnest rim of chocolate brown was showing around the black “I… I always think of you. Your fingers...your tongue. Your…” She swallowed hard.

“My what? Rose? My what?” he growled, increasing the pressure of his thumb on her clit, and she began to pant as she felt the arousal beginning to coil into a tight ball low in her abdomen. 

“Your cock,” she gasped. 

“Oh yes. Like this?” The Doctor lifted his hips, thrusting deeply up into her and making her cry out. “Show me. Show me how you touched yourself, Rose. I want to see it.”

Rose removed one hand from its spot on the bed and brought her shaking fingers up to cover his own. He shifted their hands, sliding hers under his and allowing her to pleasure herself while he watched. 

“Gorgeous,” he said, eyes roaming over her body, “Look at you, you incredible creature. My incredible, precious girl.”

Her legs were starting to tremble as their linked fingers drove her closer to release. He was pushing up into her harder with every thrust, and her whole body just kept crying out for more. 

She was so close, so close…and then she was there, screaming out his name while white hot pleasure rocketed through her body.

The sound of his name on her lips seemed to spur him on and he chased after her, reaching up to pull her lips down to his. His thrusting became harsh and erratic as she clenched around him, and he stuttered to a stop, pulsing deep inside her, and moaning into her mouth. 

The wash of sensation seemed to stretch on forever, little aftershocks zinging through her body and causing them both to shudder each time her muscles fluttered and squeezed around him deep inside. Finally her hips stilled above him and she dropped onto his chest, the two of them left panting and spent in the wake of their joining. 

The Doctor gave them both a minute to come down and then gently rolled her underneath him, slowly withdrawing from her body as he settled his hips above hers. 

“Rose Tyler, you are so amazing,” he said, cupping her face in both hands and using his elbows to support himself as he leisurely explored her mouth and mapped out the skin between her jaw and her neck with nipping kisses. 

She was still working on regaining her voice, and guided his lips back to hers in reply. Time seemed to hang suspended while the Doctor seemed intent on covering every inch of her body in languid kisses. Around the time he got the third knuckle on her left hand, she finally found the ability to speak.

“I love you,” she said, relieved to finally say the words she’d kept repressed for so long.

His head lifted up from her hand immediately, eyes brown again, but full of such tender emotion that she felt a prickling behind her own eyes in response. 

“I mean it,” she quickly added, voice going a bit wobbly at the end. “Being with you, it’s all I want, forever.”

He was still gazing at her as if she were the only thing that mattered in his entire universe.

“You’ve got me, Rose Tyler. For all of your forever,” he said quietly. 

This time when they came together, it was quiet and powerful, his body moving over hers in perfect harmony with each rise and fall of her hips. Afterwards they lay there, her head pillowed on his shoulder and his arms wrapped around her in a way that made her feel cherished and protected. 

Somewhere outside there was a universe full of excitement and wonder, but she didn’t think a single aspect of it could compare to this moment. Just the Doctor and Rose, lost in the tranquility of finding each other.


	4. Epilogue

**The Console Room: Three Days Later**

“I told you I could get you to make that noise again, Rose Tyler.” The Doctor’s playful voice vibrated over her sensitive flesh as he punctuated his triumph with another pointed lick to a rather appreciative bit of her anatomy. “You owe me chips!”

“You never pay for chips any... _OH_! ...way,” she retorted, her last word broken straight down the middle by a loud gasp as he did that swirly thing again.

“Yes,” he said smugly, “but this time I earned them fair and square. Here, just put your thigh right up on my shoulder and then I can… Yep, just like that.”

She leaned back against the jump seat and mentally thanked the gods of purple planets for bringing about what had turned into the best three days of her entire life. The Doctor proved to be rather insatiable once he’d finally relaxed and let things happen. She vaguely wondered if that were a Time Lord thing, or just a Doctor thing. She’d also begun to wonder if there was any point to putting on clothes at all. He seemed so utterly consumed with getting them off of her. 

Even mealtimes had turned into something of a sexual mine field, what with all those handy tables and counters all over the kitchen. And the creative uses he’d found for jam would mean that Rose might never be able to look at another harmless jar of marmalade without coloring from her toes to her hairline, but it was all worth it.

Oh yeah, it was _so_ very worth it, she thought as he slid a long finger inside her and began curling it against the spot he’d found last night that made her shake and scream and come apart while he eagerly coaxed her on. Her head rolled on the back of the jump seat, and when he added a second finger to the mix she knew she was done for. 

“Rooooose…” he said, drawing her name out as his tongue did truly wicked things to her clit.

All it took was one look at his eyes, full of arousal and fixed on her face, and Rose was arching into his mouth and crying out his name as her climax slammed into her. She took a moment to catch her breath and then slithered off the seat, dropping her denim jacket onto the grating just below the monitor. 

The Doctor’s jaw dropped as she turned and him and sweetly said, “Your turn.”

And just like she suspected it would be, it was brilliant. Although perhaps it was not the Doctor’s smoothest flying ever, but then again he did admirably well for someone who managed to land mid-orgasm. She couldn't exactly blame him if the doors were against the skip, or that he somehow forgot to put on his oxford and tie, and could only find the wrong color trainers. Nope, she thought smugly as she slid the elastic onto her side ponytail. The blame for that was all hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are Calli's notes after she read the epilogue: _It's fairly evil of you to put this right before Fear Her. Cuz then I think “But they’ll be separated in Doomsday! So soon!” So clearly you’ll have to write a sequel where Doomsday is averted and they shag happily ever after. *bats eyelashes*_
> 
> Because she said that, I'm going to let you all in on my own little coping mechanism for Doomsday. Rose never got trapped in Pete's World. As soon as the void closed, the Doctor got the TARDIS, went back to the EXACT second she was going to fall into the void, materialized, and caught her. (then promptly dematerialized to get them the hell away from the void) If he can catch someone else (who I shall not name) in the TARDIS swimming pool, he sure as heck can catch Rose before she falls into the void, or is caught by Pete, as the case may be.
> 
> Then they go back to the TARDIS where lots and lots of celebratory shagging happens. Feel free to use my personal headcanon on this and say it after me: They are fine. They are together. They are shagging. :)


End file.
